


I'll Offer You my Hand

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Miscellaneous BDSM One Shot Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dildo Gag, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Kneeling, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sub Harry, Submission, dom OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Victoria smiled softly. “You are good,” she assured, kissing him on the lips sweetly. “You're always good; no matter your actions. Your actions might be naughty sometimes, but you are always good.”“Your good boy?” Harry asked hopefully, eyes brightening a bit.“My good boy.” Victoria smiled, cuddling her sub close.Or,Submissive Harry has a soft, gentle Domme, Victoria.





	I'll Offer You my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! This is something way different than what I usually write, but the thought of sub Harry with a Domme would just not leave my mind! 
> 
> Enjoy, and beware of some updates coming soon! I promise! <3

“Be a good boy,” Victoria said in a gentle voice, her tone slightly patronizing. “No tears.”

Harry’s bottom lip trembled, his eyes bloodshot. He felt terrible; he had disappointed his Domme. All he wanted was to cuddle and get kisses, but he couldn't have that. Instead, he was going to be punished.

Victoria wiped Harry's tears away with her thumb carefully, bending down to his height. “Kneel, sweetheart,” she ordered. “On your cushion.”

Harry scrambled to obey, leaning back on his heels and putting his palms face up on his spread thighs. He purposefully avoided eye contact, looking down at his hands, in order to show complete submission.

Victoria smiled at Harry's eagerness to please, but she didn't miss the tears that still cascaded down the sub’s cheeks, or the small whimpers that escaped his lips every few seconds. “Sweetie,” she sighed, leaning down and placing a finger under Harry's chin — forcing eye contact now. “There's no need to cry, yes? You know why you're being punished?”

Harry nodded, sniffling. “Yes, Ma’am.” He did his best not to fidget, knowing Victoria despised that.

“Good boy,” the Domme praised, making Harry’s shoulders sigh in temporary relief. Even the smallest bits of praise made him melt in times like these, when he was in trouble. He needed to be praised in order to know he was good — that nothing had changed because of his misbehaviour. “Can you explain to me why you're being punished?” She raised a brow. It was always important to make sure the submissive knew and understood why they were being punished, for multiple reasons: so they didn't think anything was unfair and learned from their misbehaviour.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry said, nodding and keeping eye contact. “I … I touched m–myself,” he stammered, feeling ashamed as the words left his mouth. He was never permitted to touch himself without permission — it was one of his Domme’s number one rules, and he felt guilty for breaking it.

The Domme raised a brow, raising Harry's chin up higher sharply. “You touched yourself without what?” she pressed.

Harry inwardly flinched; Victoria always liked detailed, specific answers. “I touched myself without permission,” he said more clearly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Mhm,” Victoria hummed. “That's right. And what do you have to say for yourself?” she asked sternly, her eyes cold.

“I'm sorry!” Harry cried, fresh tears falling. “I don't have an excuse. I don't know why I was bad.” He sniffled.

Victoria smiled softly, hating to see her sweet boy so upset, but she knew she couldn't let this go without consequences. Harry would end up feeling too guilty until he was punished, and she would be failing in her job as his Domme. “All right now,” she sighed, wiping away his tears once more. “There's no need for tears. Everything will be okay. I still love you just the same, yeah?” She smiled reassuringly, stroking his curls softly.

Harry nodded, a small smile coming onto his lips at his Domme’s words, though he did hiccough slightly. “I love you, too, Ma’am,” he said, sniffling.

“Colour?” Victoria smiled, still stroking his curls.

“Green,” Harry answered, taking a deep breath. He could do this — he could always colour out if he couldn't. He was fine, because he had his Domme with him. “I'm green.”

“Good boy,” Victoria praised, removing her finger from under Harry's chin. She moved to the side, reaching out to grab something, making Harry twitch. He so desperately wanted to look and see what she was retrieving, but he knew he mustn't move from position.

However, he wished he hadn't been able to see what Victoria had retrieved when he did, because what he saw was his absolute least favourite thing — the dildo gag. There was a small dildo that entered his mouth to gag him, while the other end of the dreaded gag had a long, ten inch dildo on the outside that protruded from his mouth. It was humiliating, really, because he knew his Domme would impale herself on it and he wouldn't be receiving any pleasure. It wasn't the first time it had happened.

“Please, Ma’am. Please,” Harry begged, his eyes wide and teary. “Please not the gag!”

She knew he hated the gag, but she knew she needed to stand her ground, despite how difficult it could be to resist Harry's puppy eyes. “Harry,” she began sternly, looking him in the eyes. “This is your punishment. You know this type of thing only happens when you deserve it, yeah?”

Harry nodded, sniffling.

“I’d like you to use your words, please. You know the rules.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry replied, nodding sadly. “I just don't like it.”

“You're not supposed to,” Victoria reminded, opening the buckles on the gag. “Remind me why this is happening again.”

Harry looked down. “Because I touched myself without permission.”

“Good boy,” Victoria praised. “Now, how do you colour when you can't speak? Tell me.”

“I tap your leg once if I'm green, twice for yellow, and three times for red,” Harry recited. He had done this many times before, so this was nothing new. His Domme just preferred to be on the safe side and check to make sure he remembered how to colour when he couldn't speak for safety reasons. She was anything if not cautious.

“Very good, honey,” Victoria praised, a smile on her lips. She nearly cooed as she saw the tiny smile make its way onto Harry's face before she tapped the sub’s cheek lightly. “Colour and open.”

“Green,” Harry answered, reluctantly opening his mouth for her. He wanted to be good, but he didn't want to be punished. He just couldn't wait until the punishment was over with and he didn't need to feel guilty any longer.

The Domme carefully and skillfully inserted the gag into Harry's mouth, taking her time to make sure he was all right. She made sure his lips wrapped around the smaller dildo and his tongue was resting on the underside of it before she buckled it behind his head gingerly. “Okay?” she checked, cupping his cheeks and stepping back.

Harry nodded, sniffling again, and Victoria wiped his tears once more. She adjusted the dildo that was hanging out of Harry's mouth, pretending to stroke it as if it was growing harder.

“You don't get to come tonight, my love,” she whispered in the sub’s ear with a smirk, still stroking the dildo. “No coming at all. And no cock ring, either.” She could hear Harry whine behind the gag, but she ignored it. This was supposed to be a challenge for Harry, something he didn't enjoy, because it was a punishment.

Being forced to withhold an orgasm was difficult as it was, but it was even more difficult without the help of a cockring. This was the perfect lesson for Harry to teach him not to masturbate without permission — he already had his orgasm whilst he was alone, so he wouldn't receive one during play. Victoria knew it would make the lesson stick well.

“Poor baby,” Victoria crooned, sticking her bottom lip out in fake sadness. “Lie down on the bed, sweetheart,” she ordered in a patronizing tone. It was easier to dominate male subs if they were spoken in such a voice, she had learned, as it made them feel smaller and more submissive.

Harry, of course, obeyed, and lay himself down on the bed. He knew what was going to happen, but that didn't make this situation any better. He let out a whimper at his bad thoughts.

“Sweetheart,” Victoria murmured, stripping off her clothing. “Calm down for me, yeah? Be good.”

The sub keened at his Domme’s words, letting out a breath of air through his nose. He held his breath as he watched her sink down onto the dildo, admiring the way her lips stretched around the fake cock. It was a very sexy sight, but only under certain circumstances. Right now, it was the last thing he wanted to see, because he couldn't release. It was going to be torture to be so turned on.

“This cock feels so good, baby,” Victoria teased, grabbing Harry's hand and making him rub her. “So good, Harry. Even better than a real cock.”

Harry whined at her words, his cheeks going red. It was humiliating, the entire ordeal, which was why Victoria made sure she praised him just the right amount — so he would be able to take it and not exceed his limit.

“It's okay, sweets,” Victoria said softly, moving faster on the dildo so as to speed the punishment up. She never enjoyed doling out punishments, so she tried to make them straight to the point. “You’ll get to orgasm; just not right now.”

The sub whined again, and the Domme rode the dildo even faster — Harry relieved when Victoria finally moaned as she rode out her orgasm, leaving her juices behind on the dildo and his face.

Victoria quickly pulled herself off the dildo, helping Harry sit up. “There we go, sweet love,” she cooed, stroking his face. “Let's undo that gag now, baby.” She unstrapped the device from around his head, the gag leaving a trail of spit behind as she pulled it out of his mouth.

Harry’s cheeks were red, and his cock half hard, with his breathing slightly erratic. He whimpered, looking up at his Domme with wide eyes. “‘M sorry, Ma’am,” he said again. “I … I learned my lesson.”

“There's my good boy,” Victoria praised, grabbing a tissue and cleaning off Harry's face gingerly. She was extremely careful with him, wiping his delicate skin slowly so as not to hurt him. “You took your punishment so well. You're such a good boy.”

“Thank you,” Harry whimpered. “I try to be good. To be good for you.”

Victoria smiled softly. “You are good,” she assured, kissing him on the lips sweetly. “You're always good; no matter your actions. Your actions might be naughty sometimes, but you are always good.”

“Your good boy?” Harry asked hopefully, eyes brightening a bit.

“My good boy.” Victoria smiled, cuddling her sub close.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comment and kudos, and check out my other works? :)


End file.
